Blond Hair, Blue Eyes, and a German Accent
by Jimaine
Summary: X-Men Evolution: The story of how Nightcrawlers comic sweetheart, Amanda Sefton, comes to New Salem and meets up with Kurt. But there's something a little weird about her . . .


Author's Note: fraülein means 'miss', Ja means 'yes', dänke means 'thank you' and liebchen means something along the lines of 'sweetheart'

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, and I'm not making any money. Although I think that something along these lines should happen in the real show . . . Or at least, there's a new student in school who has . . .

  
  


Blond Hair, Blue Eyes, and a German Accent

  
  


(Scene: Raven's office, moving in slowly from the door. Raven is talking to a girl, of whom we can only see the back of her head over the chair. She has shoulder-length blond hair with curled layers. Raven is sitting at her desk, speaking to her.) 

  
  


RAVEN: So, you've come all the way from Germany, correct, Miss Sefton?

SEFTON: Ja, fraülein Darkhölme. 

RAVEN: Is this the first school you've gone to in America, Amanda?

AMANDA SEFTON: Ja.

RAVEN: Is there anything you feel you need? Someone to show you around, perhaps?

AMANDA: Vell, is zere anyvon who speaks German fluently? I am just getting used to zis language, and it sounds strange on my tongue.

RAVEN: Perhaps one of the fourth-year German students . . .

AMANDA: No von from my own country? Or in my grade, for zat matter?

RAVEN (grudgingly): Well, there is one student . . . A Sophomore, like you, who originally comes from Germany. His name is Kurt Wagner.

  
  


(We finally get to see Amanda's face, and she looks shocked. Then her features blank.)

  
  


AMANDA: Zis - 'Kurt Vagner' vill be fine. Dänke, fraülein Darkhölme.

  
  


WE INTERRUPT THIS PROGRAM FOR A COMMERCIAL BREAK LONGER THAN THE SECTION OF SHOW PLAYED BEFORE IT. WB. NOW BACK TO THE SHOW.

  
  


(Evan, Scott, Kitty and Rogue are sitting around a lunch table, talking. Kurt, in his image-inducer, walks up and slams his lunch tray on the table)

  
  


SCOTT: Bad day already, Kurt?

KURT: You have no idea! It's not hard to believe that that woman is -

  
  


(Evan slaps a hand over Kurt's mouth)

  
  


EVAN: You nuts, man? You so determined to be found out?

KURT (glaring at Evan): I'm just annoyed. Darkhölme has me showing around a new student. As if I didn't have enough to do, vhat vith homevork and everything else!!

  
  


(Annoyed, his accent shows clearly. Amanda walks up behind him)

  
  


AMANDA: Are you Kurt Vagner? I could hear your accent from across ze room.

  
  


(Annoyed, Kurt turns around, and his eyes widen an inch or so)

  
  


KURT: Ah . . . Ja, fraülein. Sit down. 

  
  


(Kurt pulls out the chair next to him, in which Jean was about to sit. Jean sends him a miffed look, and sits in the only seat left; next to Rogue)

  
  


KURT: Fraülein Darkhölme did not tell me your name, although you seem to know mine.

AMANDA: Amanda Sefton.

  
  


(Amanda pauses, looks at her tray, and sighs)

  
  


AMANDA: Ach. Excuse me, I forgot to get a drink.

  
  


(She stands up and walks towards the line. Kurt stares after her, while Evan and Scott look on, exchanging a knowing glance. Kitty giggles, Rogue sighs, and Jean is completely clueless. As always)

  
  


JEAN: Kurt? Kurt . . .

KURT: Vas - ? Ach, sorry Jean. Vhat vere you saying?

JEAN (eyebrows raised): Your accent suddenly appeared, Kurt. What's wrong?

  
  


(Scott kicks Jean under the table)

  
  


JEAN: Ow! What was that for?

  
  


(Scott sighs, and taps his temple.)

  
  


SCOTT: *Kurt's fallen hard an fast, Jean. Can't you feel it? You are a telepath.*

JEAN: *Kurt's . . .*

SCOTT: *Oh, yeah. Major crush. Let's hope she's a mutant.*

JEAN: *I hate to think what would happen if she wasn't! If she reaches through his hologram and feels his fur . . .*

SCOTT: *Jean, don't even think it.*

  
  
  
  


(Amanda walks back to the table, and she and Kurt strike up a conversation - in German. Rogue rolls her eyes, annoyed, and Kitty giggles again.)

SCENE CHANGE

(A blue, furry Kurt is walking through the hallways of the mansion, whistling. The pointed end of his tail is bouncing to the tune of "I'm Blue". He walks through the front hallway where Rogue is on a couch, reading)

  
  


ROGUE: What in tarnation has ya so happy for once, Kurt?

KURT: I'm finally making a friend in this country who isn't part of this vacked-out little group!

ROGUE: Amanda?

KURT: Ja! Who else?

ROGUE: I dunno, Kurt. Ya've only known the gal for three days. D'ya know if she's a mutant or not?

KURT: I don't think so. Vouldn't Cerebro have picked her up?

ROGUE: Ya know Xavier's been gettin' a 'ghost' signal in the area, Kurt. What if it's her?

KURT (shrugging): So what? Vhether or not she's a mutant shouldn't effect things.

ROGUE: It mahight! D'ya eva consida that she mahight even be anti-mutant? What'll ya'll do then?

KURT: I don't know, Rogue. I intend to find out. I mean, what her stand is on mutants . . . Then maybe I'll ask. After all, what vould you answer if someone you'd known for less than a veek asked you if you were a mutant?

ROGUE: Point taken. Jes' be careful, a'right 'Crawler?

KURT: I'll be fine. After all, she speaks my tongue!

  
  


(Kurt skips out the door, turning on his image-inducer as he does.) 

  
  


WE INTERRUPT THE PROGRAM (AGAIN) FOR YET ANOTHER COMMERCIAL BREAK, EVEN LONGER THAN THE LAST ONE, LEAVING VERY LITTLE TIME LEFT UNTIL THE END OF THE EPISODE! NOW BACK TO THE SHOW.

  
  


(Kurt and Amanda walk out of a movie theater, Amanda laughing hysterically. Kurt is waving his hands and arms around, and speaking very quickly in German.)

  
  


AMANDA (in English): Zat vas better zan ze whole movie! Kurt, you are an absolute nut.

KURT (grinning, in a singsong voice): I know!

  
  


(Amanda turns and looks skeptically at Kurt)

  
  


AMANDA: You know, you remind me of somevon I knew. But you can't be him . . .

KURT: You know, I vas thinking the same thing. But likevise, you can't be her. It - it's impossible.

AMANDA (swatting his arm lightly): Vhat has you all gloom-and-doom all of a sudden, Mr. Lighthearted? 

  
  


(Kurt froze when she whacked his arm. He's still standing there, behind her, his face fearful)

  
  


AMANDA: Kurt? Kurt, vhat's wrong?

KURT (shaking his head): Sorry, liebchen. 

  
  


(Amanda gives him a Look.)

  
  


AMANDA: 'Liebchen'?

KURT (his hologram and real face going scarlet): Ja. If you don't mind . . .?

AMANDA (beaming): Vhy vould I mind?


End file.
